fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
King
is the actual antagonist of Two Souls. He is the current king of the Yamazake Kingdom, and is also known as . History The king of the Yamazake Kingdom is feared all across his country, due to his enormous powers and magical skills. King is known to be one of the most powerful magicians of Yamazake. Several years ago, a young boy has disappeared from his parent's home and some of the inhabitants have suspected the king's forces to be involved in it. However, since they had no greater evidence, this though has died out across the country. Yet, at the same time, the King was raising a boy that was not related to him or his former wife. The boy was Masatake, who grew up in isolation without being taught how to deal with emotions and other human beings. After Masatake has been released to the town for the first time, it had been revealed that the king likes to use his powers on Masatake to enhance his. It has also been revealed that the king sees him as nothing more than the experiment to create the perfect soldier. This was the reason why no one ever taught him to be emotional. As Katsu started befriending with Masatake, the king realized the change and had feared Masatake might soon get too emotional to be the perfect soldier. So he went to get rid of Masatake's emotions and split up his soul. While he took Take, the emotionless side of Masatake, with him to continue the experiment, he left Masa behind, just like he never existed. Later, the king used Take's aggressiveness to take over the once independent Hiemail Kingdom. Abilities The king's abilities are known to be beyond the average. His actual powers are unknown, while it is known that he controls any element and even some weaker shadow magic. The king is known to be a very powerful magician who used to study the greatest spells during his youth. He is quite cruel and only uses his magic to support himself. He is also interested in experiments a lot and tends to use them on the citizen of the country he rules. His usual guinea pig is Masatake, who usually gets cursed as an experiment. Each time Masatake gets cursed, his powers grow to beyond the maximum and he tends to go rampage at the one who caused this growth. King also has the ability to split up someone's soul, as he did to Masatake when he was 12 years old. In addition, King has the rare power to summon spirits. For example, Masatake was able to summon the spirit of Masatake even though his soul has still been split when Masa and Take came to confront him. Etymology - King is an English word that describes a male sovereign or monarch; a man who holds by life tenure, and usually by hereditary right, the chief authority over a country and people.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/king Trivia *King is the only main character whose first name has not been revealed. References Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Male